Sometimes I Wish For Falling
by The Armour Of Romulus
Summary: AU Krista is a fallen angel; she lands in Hell. broken but not dead, she is captured and brought to a female devil where she becomes a caged bird helpless to her captor. [Dark, violence, gore,suggestive themes,angels and devils] On Hiatus Until Further Notice
1. Chapter 1 - Falling

It's a funny thing falling. It isn't the fall that'll kill you, it's always the landing part most people end up failing at. In Krista's case she wouldn't stop falling until she reached hell, a trap to lure her kind in which she sacrificed herself to descend before her brother Armin did.

Krista was a beacon of hope for all those stuck in limbo, she would visit often and take the lucky few up to heaven with her but now she was gone, slipped right past all the barriers and descended into the pits of hell. A scheme that was too well planned out for Krista's liking.

Things like this were fairy tales, angels would go missing and be found in the human world or worse in a cage next to Satan herself.

In all of Krista's 300 years of existence she had only known one confirmed case of this happening, it was after the 104th great war with the beasts below and the captain general was captured, his men went after him and left half of the capital city undefended. As to be expected devils arrived and begun to massacre the people who populated the area but the phenomenon known as 'falling' only happened once. It was right in front of Krista's own eyes, she had a sister once, Frieda and she was taken, fell into something and bam, she never returned. The whole thing was covered up but Krista gathered what was happening to her happened to her sister, she would never return to her normal life. She had already thought of all the things that could happen to her and she was unprepared for the majority of them, she wasn't strong at combat she was a courier bringing bodies to and from limbo, she had no permits to carry any weapon. Now that she thought about it she had no combat experience at all, she had only ever witnessed it and the results of what such brutal fighting can do to a body.

As she fell she saw whirls of colour and the fleeting feeling of dread. Closing her eyes, she began to feel boiling liquid hit her pale skin and leak into her blonde hair.

Heat, that's all Krista could feel; it was as if her skin were about to peel from the flesh and the tendons snap from the strain.

Then she landed.

The boiling liquid evaporated off her skin, eyes surrounded by black, feet broken along with the rest of her lower bones she felt hands rest on her hips. The hands were cold as if kissed by death, the force of them rolling Krista onto her front. The tears that did form in the wells of her eyes didn't remain for long as they began to lift from her cheeks as the heat took them with it.

The temperature of hell was something Krista had studied, "meant to bring down any creature unaccustomed to them to the scorching grounds to be brought to the ruler of the lands then put to whatever use she thought for them". This information obviously wasn't accurate, no one who had fallen into hell emerged at the surface again but rumours are rumours and that was all that managed to circle in Krista's mind as her hands were brought behind her and bound. She was lifted by the same hands that bound her, she was forced to stand on broken legs. She felt herself sinking as she stood, the bone fragments leaning on each other and slipping past as if overtaking on a motorway. The fragments forcing flesh out of the way and some bursting through the skin, muscle leaking out of the wounds followed by blood then the bone itself. Her ankles were the worst part, the left shin bone was sticking out and as she stood it pierced her leg, pulling the tendons with it, her bodyweight forcing it outwards it looked like a broken violin "Walk fallen angel" the voice of the hands. The tone was low, just at the point of being too low for Krista to not hear it. She had never heard a voice so rough or low, she couldn't even tell if there was a gender behind it but all she knew is that this wasn't someone who was in her world, this must be one of the workers of the underworld.

Krista's eyes couldn't sensor any light at all, she couldn't feel any blood emerging from them so she guessed that they were fine but there was no light to be seen.

The ground beneath her turned from burning to a cooler stone, calved into bricks which were ornate from what Krista could feel over the roaring sensation of her skeletal system crumbling from her own weight. "why are you keeping this pretty little thing in the dark? She can't see like us sinners do." This voice was more of a pitch Krista was used to. Low but low enough to be husky for the angel's ears, this voice was like honey whiskey and she was an alcoholic bee.

During the wars each party captured members of the opposition but she had never heard a voice of one of the devils. She had seen them but only in their unnatural light, as there is none so far down she guessed maybe they worked like bats do in the human world but she was soon to be corrected in her thoughts.

"Now my dear, before I give you any sight in my realm, I need you to endure a couple of my basic procedures, is that okay with you my sweet little halo?" The same liquid gold voice resonated in her mind, unable to resist she allowed herself to respond in the same flirtatious manner she was talked to, unable to understand why she would want to flirt with the person who would torture her and keep her in a cage until she withered and died she mentally cursed at herself. "Anything you ask of me."

"Allow me to clip those gorgeous wings of yours?" Although Krista knew this was a command and would destroy all attempt to escape this place she was obliged to nod her head. She was intoxicated with this voice that played within her mind. "I knew you'd be a good girl for me, I'm taking a liking to you princess" a long pause followed with a small breeze accompanying it "I hope you feel the same way" this time she felt the air move around her, tickling her neck enough for her hair to stand on its end. A hand slowly made its way around her waist originating at her navel, ending at the base of her spine, this hand was delicate and feminine, for all Krista knew all the residence of hell were male except Satan herself and she didn't believe that she would be in the presence of Satan herself and still be alive or not know about it, she had felt that presence before during the war when she infiltrated the capital. They were face-to-face and shed never forget that dark and demonic growl.

A sharp pain and a crunch echoed in the blonde's brain. Her wings were extended and she couldn't recall how they got there but they weren't restrained. She voluntarily held them open as this woman gripped the bones that held them strong, slowing running her hand along it and crushing it into powder, the parts she had 'clipped' fell limply down like clothes on a drying line. The snapping, the grinding, the sound of flesh being torn filled Krista's ears but this harmony of pain was just the backing track to the female's words. "You're doing so well my love, I'm so proud of you my angel, I've nearly done ill make you feel all better soon" Krista's head lolled back to be closer to the origin of the voice, allowing the females hands to wined themselves around her waist again once her wings lay limply by her side. Her hands added force bringing the angels and devils hips closer together and they began to sway together as if they were a newly married couple. "Seeming as you've been a brave girl how about I sort out your vision for you? That sound good to you my love?"

"That would be amazing" the words dripped from Krista's lips like rain off an umbrella. Her wings were now on the ground like discarded shoes and her dignity with them. The hand that surrounded her waist advanced for her hands, entwining her fingers with the fallen angels she led her forwards. Krista was weary of where this would go but she blindly followed, she was powerless to the low and enticing voice which made her melt inside. The sound of bare feet on stone told her where to go and the tug received now and again reinforcing the command to move onwards. "now my dear, there are stairs and I don't think your poor broken legs are gonna get you up them. Don't be alarmed, it's just my hands on you" the tugging hand stopped immediately and the feeling re-emerged but on her arse, cupping it, she was lifted up as if a lover were taking her to the bedroom. The shorter woman linked her hands around the neck of the woman and attempted to wrap her legs around the devil's waist as the tension build up within her.

With each step up Krista could feel all the power stored in the muscles of the woman carrying her, such immense power rivalling the feeling that she felt when she was in the same room as Satan. A sudden twist pulled the angel out of that thought process and a quick drop succeeded. It took a second for Krista to realise the devil was sat down and she was straddling her lap, arms still around her neck. The angel could feel herself blushing at the idea of being remotely suggestive with a devil, the whole thing was taboo upstairs so the idea of being in hell and already being corrupted should have terrified the fallen woman but instead it excited her. Once again the cool hand were upon her person but this time it was more delicate as if admiring a china tea set, a finger tracing her cheekbone, swirling ornate patterns on her skin before it stopped below her eye. Another finger matched the one already on her skin and then pressure.

The skin under Krista's eyes began to peel back as Krista's voice morphed into a song consisting of twisted pain. Her eyes began to leak blood and black ooze as the fluid from within them burst. A needle passed through her eye at the moment of most pain, the blonde found no words of encouragement from the female devil and felt lost without them, there was no pleasure in this pain unlike before. New liquid was pumped into her eyes and her vision began to restore but it was painful to see what was in front of her.

Everything was blurry except the silver needle as it left her right eye. "I'm sorry for the pain _amore mio_ " as everything came into view Krista's eyes didn't stop bleeding and the devil knew what the girl was going though. Krista's head was cradled like a new-born babe as her vision began to focus, eyes blowing out with black as the devils face became all that the angel could see. There she was in all her glory, piercing amber eyes, tanned skin, she wore a black binder which left her muscled body exposed for Krista to eat up. She was toned, very toned. Krista had seen some of the guards' muscle under their armour and this woman's abs and arms were more impressive than a trained soldier's. The woman's brown hair messily tied back and a splattering of freckles came into view as Krista attempted to get a closer look, they ventured from her forehead to the tops of her arms. "Welcome to my world my dear" the voice was even more addictive now she saw the origin of it, this woman made Krista never want to leave, with her arms still wrapped around the devils neck she leant in. The devil cracked a smirk, straightening her spine she trailed her hands up from Krista's neck and into her hair, gripping it firmly she continued to straighten until they were at each other's eyelevel. "My dear look at me… I'm gonna take good care of you, ill protect you and make sure no harm comes your way all I ask of you is that you let me alleviate your pain and you remain by my side"

Krista's response existed in a single action, she pulled on the devil's neck, drawing her closer and the amber eyes woman took it from there. Pulling on Krista's blonde hair she crashed her lips onto the angels allowing their tongues to venture into each other's mouths, the devil took the lead as always and the angel followed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dark Light

Krista just sat there, in agony but the words, even the sounds couldn't be found. She wasn't sure if the air was even passing her voice box. She was witnessing hell and she was straddling one of the inhabitants without even putting up a fight. The hands that found themselves hidden behind the devil's neck emerged to Krista's vision as she sluggishly drove them past her ears, following her jawline and left by dancing her fingertips on the edges of her mouth.

The dance amused the woman, the sides of her mouth perking up before she vocalised a low hum of approval. "Ymir, that's my name just in case you were wondering what to call me by. Your body will heal quickly here, ill cater to your needs as it does _then_ we have some issues to attend to my dear. Questions?" Ymir whispered, lower than before but with a hint of humanity. Her right eyebrow raising to fill the gap where Krista should have screamed and tried to escape but they were things the broken angel couldn't do.

Ymir took the silence as her answer, forgetting that the vocal chords that were meant to sing were coated in oil and the heat of hell was causing it to ignite. The devil before her no longer made her scared. She saw her as a bed of roses and she was the weariest of travellers ready to dive headfirst, ignoring the thorns as they tear into her eyes.

Ymir took a long breath in and Krista's attention crashed down on her like a tonne of feathers, her eyes immediately blowing out and focusing on the tanned demons pursed lips. Noticing the heat, Krista became conscious of her own lips, beginning to snake her tongue out to wet them Ymir's lips were on hers, forceful and pushing her whole body back a little, Ymir's hands already waiting to receive her rear. Krista could feel the power resonating from the skin of the female devil, the tongue danced with hers in a power play where she was fighting against the deadliest of things, time.

Ymir began to stand, at the same time keeping Krista level as she worked her way around her to allow the broken angel to sit in the seat she once occupied. As Ymir circled Krista she extended her hand to blindly scour the devil's chest, eyes remaining unable to open. She was broad and muscled, the intercostal muscles in between her ribs were writhing with strength, the cloth that covered her chest was tight, constricting her chest size down, as her hands ventured to the front of her chest she could feel the incline but there was only a small one. Placing Krista on the throne Ymir placed her hands on the rests, bending at the waist to keep Krista's vision obscured, only able to see her and not the hell she dwelled in. Heavy breathing through noses made the air around them stir from its sleep, sharing each other's air and encroaching on the point of passing out, the kiss was terminated. Ymir remained to breath heavily through her nose, allowing the air to fall onto the angel's cheeks as her eyes fluttered open as if emerging from a long coma.

Her vision still new, Krista could only see what was directly in front of her, the sensation of crying washed over Krista as she tried to blink the tears away the fluid was thicker than expected. "let them fall, they'll evaporate" Ymir's sultry voice finding Krista's ears like a blood hound resonated once again within her skull. As Ymir leant back her hips began to sway slowly as if she were bored she cocked her head to the right and the famous grin emerged on her face. "eager to lay eyes on my kingdom?" Ymir's hand approached Krista's eye as the needle did before only to dip at the last second to catch a drop of the leaking fluid spewing from her eyes. Allowing one drop onto her index she brought it towards herself, her piercing eyes leaving Krista's face to inspect the substance. "The purest of bloods, long time since I've seen this type of blood being given so willingly." Ymir mumbled to herself followed by a low hum, almost reminiscing. Dropping her hand, she wiped Krista's blood onto her torso where it evaporated almost immediately forming a red mist as it rose past Ymir's height.

Krista shifted uncomfortably in the throne. Her eyes still attached to this woman in front of her, she let them wander over her body now she could see all of her. Glistening abs, highly tones arms, she wore ripped grey jeans and what seemed to be combat boots, attempting to get more of a better view she attempted to lift herself up and rotate around, beginning to move her head to the side her chin was caught in the grasps of the devil and returned to centre followed by her whole hand encompassing her entire left side obscuring her vision again. The devil's eyes were less human now, the pupils that was once totally black were pearl white in its centre, Krista could visibly see the shake all eyes do to maintain focus but this only existed for a split second. The eyes stilled and the white began to grow when Ymir whipped her head around and walked down the stairs that Krista was carried up. The bob Ymir made after each step caused the small pony tail at the crook of her neck to sway and the dust that surrounded her to run away from her aura. The blood that dribbled from Krista's eyes began to fall like waterfalls when she witnessed hell.

She was placed on a stone throne above the rest, stone calved bricks lay the way from where she entered but there were no walls or ceiling, it was rooved by endless black and all around them were blazes of fire and lava which added a low glow of fading embers. Krista pondered why she couldn't register any light but Ymir knew what thoughts were whizzing around her head. Throwing her arms out Ymir stared at Krista almost as if she expected her to crawl down to her and wrap herself around her leg and beg to go home but Krista couldn't move one inch. "Dark light! Us demons and other damned bastards can see in this light, you can now. And I know what you're thinking, dark light sounds like bull but scientists at the surface have their panties in a twist with all this dark matter shit but we've got that all covered!" Ymir lowered one arm but kept one up, shaping her hand to point to her left side in the distance, Krista's sore and bleeding eyes flowed the arrow Ymir made when she met the hordes of the damned: horns, tails, sharp teeth, stone coloured flesh, and glowing blue eyes all watching her. The hand that directed, beckoned one of the monsters over, a tall male, a lot taller than Ymir. He approached her like a puppy would do when in trouble, he himself was muscled like a body builder, topless and clothed in only ripped black shorts, horns decorating his balled tattooed head. Krista expected, if these two were to ever fight for the male to obliterate Ymir in a fight but the actions of Ymir were yet to cease her amazement. She placed her extended hand on the stone flesh of the demon's shoulder and gently pushed downwards. Instead of it being an indication for the beast to get onto one knee, she broke him, that's the best Krista could explain it. The man seemed to crumble beneath her hand, Krista gathered that Ymir, from one small movement shattered all the bones in one side of this devil, even the horn on that one side cracked. The male fell like a stunned cow in front of Ymir laying facing Krista. Ymir crouched down, gliding her right hand along her leg as she did and wrapped her hand around a knife handle hidden in her boot. It was an ornate knife when she pulled it out, glass like blade with a bone handle in the shape of a dragon's head. She brought the tip of the knife to the mans intestines and dug in.

As soon as the blade touched the skin the surrounding tissue began to peel back like a reverse Venus fly trap. The female devil lazily dragged the blade across the width of the man's torso, blood cascading from the wound, flesh being pulled slowly, being unable to deal with the strain, bursting and tearing then folding back. The innards of the beast began to leak out as the blood pooled into a circle at Ymir's feet. Krista could only sit there and watch this animal be butchered by Ymir as she looked at her with gleeful eyes.

" 'Mir…" that was the only sound Krista could conjure, it was feint and wispy, to be easily lost in a gentle breeze. Ymir's head snapped to Krista's face, eyes blown out with white with only a thin outline of the original black remaining. Ymir rose from the pool of blood, knife still in hand, the blood from the blade beginning to rise from it. She cracked a grin and cocked her head and began to walk towards her with purpose leaving bloody footprints trailing behind her. The knife still in hand, she dragged it behind her as she bounded up the stairs. Krista remained idle, unable to do anything other than stare at the devil. When Ymir reached the top stair she mounted Krista's lap, making sure to not put pressure on her broken angel. Ymir once again raised the bloody knife to Krista's lip and placed the back of it against them allowing the blood to condensate onto her skin and begin to drip down her chin. "Shhhh…. I know the sight hurts; I will remedy that soon but I want to explain this dark light to you." Ymir removed the blade and motioned up for which Krista's eyes followed, she saw no source of light, only the darkness she saw before. "no visual confirmation of light right?" Krista returned her eyes to looking at Ymir's' and shook her head. Ymir then began to move, leaning to show Krista the still breathing beast as he bled out. "Look at the pool of blood" Ymir was now using her knife like a pointer a professor would use when giving a lecture. "You can see how there is a reflection in it but you can't see the flames at all, right? That's because its directly below the source of brighter origin, which from what you saw earlier is the pitch black overhead." Ymir's grin didn't seem to fade; it grew instead as if she were watching her child learn to walk for the first time. She continued on explaining the actual science behind it but all Krista could concentrate was the pool of growing blood that leaked from this thing.

Krista's vision began to blur, her own blood becoming a filter which soon covered all her eyes like a lens. She was submerged into a red darkness and the resonating voice of Ymir explaining such trivial facts became background noise. Why would she gut someone for a science lesson? Why did expect that to not happen? She was a devil.

Krista was well aware that if she didn't get out of there things would get worse but she felt the pain of her broken wings once again and it became too much. Chants of God fell from her bloodied lips and the brunette halted her lesson to observe a ritual of a scared angel. Krista was shaking ever so slightly and her body getting colder. Ymir's grin disappeared from her face and one of intrigue replaced it.

Ymir had heard these verses before in the many wars she led but none in this context, they were battle chants of warriors before the first wave of guardians met the demons of hell, but here was a small broken girl crying blood and attempting to sing the chorus.

Ymir took a sharp breath in and joined in, a low tone vibrating contrasting the high shaken voice of poor Krista. This sudden change in Ymir's actions made Krista jump and curl up into a ball, cradling herself until Ymir's arms encompassed her form.

 _The surface cracking_

 _We have the high ground_

 _God by our side_

 _Our holy divine_

 _Our sword arm will be my shield_

They formed this twisted melody but Ymir didn't stop there. She added her own spin to the sacred battle chant.

She sung her own. 

_They descend to our level_

 _Swords met with fire_

 _Clip their fragile wings_

 _Break their souls and chain them to our platform_

 _Stand strong my brothers_

 _Birds always have to land._

Krista froze up, her breathing stopped. She gripped onto Ymir's forearms pleading her to stop. Krista had read the lyrics of this chant but never heard them sung. It was poison for her ears, reminding her that Hell would drown out all love of God. She was to be a caged bird, just the one Ymir was singing about.

"Why do you cry my dear?" Ymir consoled. Unwinding her arms from Krista's grip, she picked the girl up bridal style and walked her down the stairs. Her eyes still bleeding she was grateful for being unable to see the beast on the ground up close. Krista once again found comfort in the devil even though just seconds ago her words, her songs were tearing into her like a butcher's knife. "Because my heart is surrounded by darkness and I cannot escape" Krista only then realised she was crying, her reasoning being true but not the main purpose. She was crying for becoming enthralled by the female devil, she was seduced by her trial by blood and she knew she would spill all her contents if she was asked to do so.


End file.
